1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an elongate metal body, for instance an aluminium rod with a chosen cross-sectional form manufactured by extrusion.
2. Background Information
Such a body is known in many applications. A well-known application is a skate frame for an ice-skate or roller-skate. Such a frame comprises for instance an elongate carrier manufactured from aluminium by means of extrusion, to which the runner or wheels are connected.